wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
List of 'Nuff Said concerts
=Dan Palermo concert January 30th 2004= The Nuff gave their first live performance at the Children's Hospital in Boston, an acoustic show for Dan Palermo. It was a good time, filmed for posterity. Setlist *Breakin My Heart *West San Philly *Sally Jane *Mr. Vick E. Dance *711 *Build Me Up Buttercup *Toaster *Superman (kind of) *Day Old Representation *West San Philly (singalong) *Build Me Up Buttercup (singalong) =Valentine's Day Jam 2004= The Nuff gave an acoustic performance for a small group of people at a party at Doug Linse's house. According to the 'Nuff Said Journal, this exists on film somewhere. Setlist *Tennessee Benesi *West San Philly *7-11 *Mr. Vick E. Dance *Sally Jane =American Legion- April 10th, 2004= The first proper 'Nuff Said concert, with Dan Mullaney on drums. Opening Acts *The Sutton Dewey Experience *Jedi Giraffe? Setlist *Sally Jane *San Philly *Breakin' My Heart *Toaster *Mr. Vick E Dance *I Before E (Fast version) *7-11 *Making The Band Theme *I Before E (Slow version) *San Philly (New version) *Matrixy *Superman *Kung Fu Fighting *In My Life (Beatles cover) *Love Shack (B-52s cover) *Day Old Representaion =Doug's House June 13th, 2004= Doug and Jamie performed an acoustic set for some folks at a party. Setlist *Stairway to Heaven (Led Zeppelin cover, abandoned) *In My Life (Beatles cover, abandoned) *Kung Fu Fighting *7-11 *Calling All Security =JFF2= Perhaps 'Nuff Said's most poorly recieved performance ever, it ended when their closing song, "7-11" was abandoned due to Jack Samels telling them not to play it and Jamie refusing to sing it after that. Setlist *'Nuff Said *Slow Nerve Action (Flaming Lips cover) *I Before E (Slow Version) *7-11 (abandoned) =CFF= 'Nuff Said's comeback performance. Other Performers Crow, Flavour, Pete Day As A Band Setlist *Colt 45 (Afroman cover) *Mr. Vick E Dance (w/ Pete Day) *Matrixy (Slow Version) *Yoshimi Battles The Pink Robots Part 1 (Flaming Lips cover) *Under The Milkyway (The Church cover) *Rocket (Yellowcard cover) =American Legion- November 4th, 2004= Opening Acts *Pete Day As A Band *Andrew Hoffman As A Pirate *Crow Intended Setlist Note: A (-) means that the song was not performed. *99 Red Balloons (Nena Cover) *Superman *Matrixy *Ripped Out (Jamie on vocals) *Toaster *Disorder (-) *7-11 (w/ Pete Day) *'Nuff Said *Finding Emo *Day Old (originally thought to perform it with Crow, but that did not happen) *Mr. Vick E Dance (w/Pete)/Your Body Is A Wonderland *Wast San Philly slow version (w/ Pete and Mike H/Kill Doug Shathky *Down with the Sickness (-) *Matrixy (slow) *Wild Packs of Family Dogs (-) *Slow Nerve Action (w/ Pete) (-) *X-Ray Hamburger (The Network cover) *Damn it Feels Good to Be a Gangsta (w/ Crow) (Geto Boys cover) *La Bamba *Hey Jude *Rocket (Yellowcard cover) *I Before E (slow) (-) Actual Setlist *99 Red Balloons (Nena cover) *Superman (w. Spillane) *Matrixy *Ripped Out (Jamie on vocals) *Toaster *7-11 (w/ Pete Day) *'Nuff Said *Finding Emo *Day Old Representation *Mr. Vick E. Dance/Your Body is a Wonderland (w/ Pete Day) *West San Philly (Slow Version) *Matrixy (Slow Version) *Hey Jude (Beatles cover) *Slow*Nerve*Action (Flaming Lips cover w/ Pete Day) *If Speech *X-Ray Hamburger (The Network cover) *Sweet Dreams (Eurythmics cover) *La Bamba/Oye Como Va/Feliz Navidad (request) *Damn It Feels Good to be a Gangster (Geto Boys cover w/ Crow) *Under the Bridge (request, Red Hot Chili Peppers cover) *Rocket (Yellowcard cover) =Slow Album Release Party= Setlist *Crater Lake *Larger Than Life (Backstreet Boys cover) *Sweet Dreams (Eurythmics Cover) =Yodler's Corner, Episode 2= Doug Linse and Sutton Dewey appeared on the short lived Cable access show in promotion of The Slow Album. Doug played guitar, while Sutton's mouth was transposed onto the face of Tom Brady as he sang. Setlist *Stand By Me (Ben E. King cover) =Pfaff Center- May 7th, 2005= Opening Acts *The Tangents *Pete Day As A Band *Crow *Lunatic Pandora *The Internet Fetishes Setlist *Under The Bridge (Red Hot Chili Peppers cover) *Colt 45 (Afroman cover) *Ripped Out *Matrixy *Superman (slow version) *Medley: La Bamba(Richie Valens cover)/Oye Como Va/Feliz Navidad/Twist and Shout (Beatles cover) *Wednesday *'Nuff Said *Crater Lake *Medley: Stairway To Heaven (Led Zepellin cover)/Day Old Representation *Gimme The Mike (imrpov) *Slow Nerve Action (Flaming Lips cover) *Black Dollar Bills (Hope of the States cover) *Back In The USSR (Beatles cover) *Lose Yourself (improv) (Eminem partial cover) *Mr. Brightside (Killers cover) *Disorder *Father of Mine (Everclear cover) *Under The Milky Way (The Church cover) *Medley: Dig (Slow Version)/Let The Bodies Hit The Floor (feat. Crow) *Hey Jude (Beatles cover) =JFF3= The most bizarre 'Nuff Said setlist ever. Setlist *Mr. Vick E. Dance *Breaking the Habit (Linkin Park cover) *Daughters (John Mayer cover) *Let it Be (Beatles cover) (w/ Pete Day on drums) *How I Beat Shaq (Aaron Carter cover) =Fallfest 2005= Other performers *ETM *Finger Bleed *Jane's Ave *The Phase Setlist *Superman *Happy Together (The Turtles cover) *Waiting For A Superman (Flaming Lips cover) *Wednesday *Black Dollar Bills (Hope of the States cover) *Ripped Out *Mr. Brightside (Killers cover) *You Never Give Me Your Money (Beatles cover) *Matrixy *Purple Bricks Encore *Rocket (Yellowcard cover) Watch: http://www.veoh.com/videos/v37306829p6h4z4A =Pfaff Center-October 28, 2005= Other performers *The Tangents *Black Waltz No. 13 *Pete Day As A Band *The Internet Fetishes Setlist(partial) *Wednesday *Superman *Slow Nerve Action (flaming lips cover) *I Couldn't Face It *Crooked Teeth (Death Cab for Cutie cover) *The Man Who Lost His Mind *Wonderwall (Oasis cover) *Believing in the Man *Purple Bricks *All These Things That I've Done (Killers cover) =Christmas Party 12/23/05= The band's first performance with Pete Day as an official member. Setlist *Ripped Out (Christmas Version) *Crater Lake (extended jam) =Springfest 2006= Other performers *Compulsion *Fire Rockers *Jane's Ave *The Phase *Vintage Black *Dirty Harry and the Shenanigan O'Rileys Selist *New Born (Muse cover) *Disorder *Wednesday *Flagpole Sitta (Harveydanger cover) *Believing in the Man (w/ the Tangents) *Purple Bricks (w/ the Tangents) *Helter Skelter (Beatles cover) =Tyler Wardwell's Graduation Party (opening for Jason Anderson)= The first "real" performance with Pete. Other performers *Jason Anderson and the Best Setlist *Flagpole Sitta (Harveydanger cover) *Sister Jack (Spoon cover) *Purple Bricks *Father of Mine (Everclear cover) *Counting Down the Hours (Ted Leo cover) =Pfaff Center-June 10, 2006= Other performers *Aguasaurus *Ben Hirsch *The Tangents *The Internet Fetishes Setlist *Sister Jack (Spoon cover) *Disorder/Hava Nagila *Wednesday *Title Track (Death Cab for Cutie cover) *Breakin' My Heart *Believing in the Man (with The Tangents *Lee Travino *Ripped Out *N00b Love *Talking Shit About a Pretty Sunset (w/ Ben Hirsch) (Modest mouse cover) *One More Night (w/ Allie Landry, Matt Aucoin) (Stars cover) *Purple Bricks (w/ Matt Aucoin) *Flagpole Sitta (w/ Matt Aucoin) (Harveydanger cover) =Casey Maloney's Going-Away Party= Acoustic, without Jamie. Setlist *My Own Worst Enemy (Lit cover) *Purple Bricks *Hey Ya (Outkast cover) *The King Of Carrot Flowers Part 1 (Neutral Milk Hotel cover) =Fallfest 2006= Other performers *The Tangents *Aguasaurus *Jane's Ave *Compulsion *Vintage Black *Dirty Harry and the Shenanigan O'Rileys Setlist *Purple Bricks *Whole Lotta Love (Led Zeppelin cover) *Lee Travino *Spanish Song *Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground (White Stripes cover) *Disorder/Hava Nagila *Wednesday *Say it Ain't So (Weezer cover) *Shit Luck (Modest Mouse cover) =Acoustic Coffee House #1= Other performers *Spaghetti Monsters *At Odds *The Astaires *The Tangents *Dirty Harry and the Shenanigan O'Rileys *Elephantom Setlist *Running from You (Pete Day As A Band song) *SexyBack (Justin Timberlake cover) *Under the Milkyway (The Church cover) *Plug In Baby (Muse cover) *Home Depot Theme =Acoustic Coffee House #2= Other Performers *Flamingo Autopsy *Vintage Black *At Odds *The Astaires *Aguasaurus *The Tangents *Elephantom Setlist *Ignition (R. Kelly cover) *Title Track (Death Cab for Cutie cover) *Dig (Slow version) (w/ Giovanni Colantonio) *7-11 =Springfest #2= The only performance to have the power shut off. Other Performers *Spaghetti Monsters *Dirty Harry *At Odds *Vintage Black *The Astaires *Aguasaurus *The Tangents *Elephantom Setlist *Golden Slumbers (Beatles Cover) *Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead Dead? Dead Dead Dead *Ripped Out *Counting Down The Hours (Ted Leo Cover) *The Desert (Pete Day As A Band song) *Purple Bricks *Day Old Representation (not really)